Ep 715 (1 Mar 1991)
Synopsis [[Carly Lucini|Carly]] and [[Ben Lucini|Ben]] are back [[Summer Bay House|home]] again and are arguing over the cottage. She tells him that he can fix it up as much as he want - she's not moving. [[Donald Fisher|Donald]] and [[Bobby Marshall|Bobby]] discuss how he is going to break the bad news to [[Patricia Coleman|Patricia]]. He admits she's a fine woman and that he cares for her very much. He says he'll tell her that her job is gone when they get to school. Unfortunately there is nothing in the manual to explain how you fire somebody you have become emotionally attached to. Things continue to be frosty between Carly and Ben. She has no intention of moving out to the farm. The house is too small and she'd be too embarrassed to invite anybody to come visit. It's another one of his stupid brainwaves and he is being selfish. It's Day 1 of [[Marilyn Chambers|Marilyn']]s babysitting service and her living room is filling up with small children. Has she bitten off more than she can chew? She started off with four but it has now grown to six. This later grows to seven after a harried looking father leaves in his child before going for a specialist's appointment. [[Haydn Ross|Haydn]] and [[Sophie Simpson|Sophie]] are busy selling raffle tickets to anyone with a pulse in the Diner. Bobby sends them packing before she scares away the cusomers. [[Patricia Coleman|Patricia]] orders from Bobby and the conversation turns to Donald. It's clear she really likes him. She tells Bobby she's planning to surprise him with afternoon tea. Bobby rushes to [[Donald Fisher|Donald]]'s house to have a word with him. She thinks he's going to have to tell Patricia her job is gone sooner than he'd planned.The longer he leaves it, the harder it will be for him. Marilyn is having a torrid time trying to look after seven small children. Her front room is now in bedlam and she has well and truly gone off kids. Haydn and Sophie drop by and offer to help her if she'll buy some raffle tickets. Ben and Grant continue to work on the house. Ben is still keen on him and Carly moving out there. They've lived with other people ever since they were married and he would like for them to have some privacy and to get to know each other properly. Patricia calls over to see Donald and has to break the bad news to her. He shows her the letter and makes reassuring noises about trying to find her a job in another school. It's not going to happen though and they both know it. They both try to put a brave face on it but their afternoon has been ruined. Haydn and Sophie leave Marilyn, having managed to put all seven of the children to bed on her living room floor. Exhausted, she lies down beside them and falls asleep too. A downbeat Donald returns to the diner to talk to Bobby. She asks him which does he think Patricia is more concerned about. Her job or her and Donald. He thinks it's the pair them. He is a little upset. It's so early into their relationship, he doesn't know if he can ask her to stay. If only it was six months later. Bobby comes home to find Marilyn asleep beside the children. They realise one of them is missing - instead of seven there are now six. She is so bamboozled, she can't even work out who's missing. Ben arrives home and has another row with Carly. He tells her that when the house is ready, he will be moving out there. Even if it is on his own Cast *[[Ben Lucini]] - [[Julian McMahon]] *[[Carly Lucini]] - [[Sharyn Hodgson]] *[[Sophie Simpson]] - [[Rebekah Elmaloglou]] *[[Haydn Ross]] - [[Andrew Hill]] *[[Bobby Simpson]] - [[Nicolle Dickson]] *[[Donald Fisher]] - [[Norman Coburn]] *[[Marilyn Chambers]] - [[Emily Symons]] Guest Cast *[[Grant Mitchell]] - [[Craig McLachlan]] *[[Patricia Coleman]] - [[Pam Western]] *Mother - Leonie Carey *Father - Brett Collison - * Writer - Tom Galbraith * Director - Chris Martin-Jones * Series Producer - [[Andrew Howie]] * Exec Producer - [[Des Monaghan]] Prev Ep [[Ep 714 (28 Feb 1991)]] Next Ep [[Ep 716 (4 Mar 1991)]]